The Lonely Track
by Shaz1
Summary: Set between my story 'Checkmate' and the episode 'Recruit' (season four) what if Callen really had been undercover in a tanning salon and he wasn't just teasing Kensi? Here's what happened...
1. Chapter 1

Set between 'End Game' and 'Recruit'- also follows on from my story Checkmate. Not really sure where those stories fall in the calendar year, but for the purposes of poetic licence it was the late Autumn time. I liked the idea that Callen told Kensi he had been undercover in a tanning salon when she commented on his tan, maybe he wasn't lying….

Includes brief scenes with the NCIS team- I don't watch the show I have only ever seen Legend 1 and 2, so forgive me any inconsistencies.

The Lonely Track

By Shaz 1

None of the recognised characters belong to me; they are all the property of Shane Brennan, CBS and the wonderful- gorgeous actors that portray them!

The Lonely Track

Special Agent G Callen breathed in the crisp Washington air as he stepped out of the terminal, the cold hitting the LA native instantly. He shivered lightly as he pulled his jacket tightly around him, and headed to the nearby taxi rank. It had been a while since he had visited the city, and despite having no knowledge why he had been summoned – he was looking forward to meeting some old friends again. He quickly embarked a taxi and headed away from the Navy yard, years of paranoia refusing to allow him to go straight there. His zig zag route across the city made his journey take two hours, but he arrived safely and without any unwanted followers. Flashing his ID he wandered into the building, noting all of the changes since his last visit- he wandered to the doors- his bag slung over his shoulder. Within minutes he was in the elevator and on the way to the director's office. He grinned in greeting at the secretary before taking a seat as directed. A few seconds later the director himself was greeting him and leading him into his office.

"How are you Agent Callen?" he asked with a small grin- he had been concerned to say the least with the recent events at the Los Angeles OSP post- and he was well aware of how much the seasoned agent had been put through.

"I'm good sir" Callen replied his posture the picture of relaxation as his mind processed the possible reasons behind him being summoned to the director's office.

"That's good to know" Vance responded, sitting back in his own chair as he appraised the agent. "I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation time, but I have a job for you" Leon told the younger man seriously.

"No problem sir, what's the job?" Callen asked, his interest now peaked.

"An undercover op, right here in Washington. Gibbs will brief you in full" he informed him. Callen nodded, before getting to his feet- keen to find out about his latest mission. "Thank you for your understanding- Gibbs is in his office" Vance stated. Callen nodded one more time before heading down the familiar halls to see his long term friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Callen!" Gibbs greeted, pleased to see his old friend. He had heard about the recent events involving the undercover agent being held by the Iranians and he had felt his gut twist in anxiety for his friend being placed in such danger. He still had vivid memories of seeing the younger man close to death in hospital less than three years ago.

"Jethro" Callen greeted stepping into the office and shaking the other man's hand with a grin. "How have you been?" he asked sitting down in front of the desk.

"Better than you by all accounts" Gibbs responded with a sigh. "When will you get over this death wish of yours?" he asked in frustration. Callen chuckled at the age old comment from his friend.

"I do what needs to be done" he simply replied, knowing it would carry no weight with the other agent, but defending himself regardless.

"That's what worries me" the older man responded with a sigh. "What have you been told about the job?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing whatsoever- only that you will brief me" Callen stated, his curiosity piqued.

"There is a new spa that has just opened- very exclusive, very expensive and also very suspicious" Gibbs told him, handing him a folder as he spoke. "There is a lot of whispering that it is linked to a disgraced FSB officer- raising money here to send back for his campaign in Moscow. The man in question is this gent here, Arjan Yushenkov, linked to various terror groups although nothing to arrest him for" Gibbs explained.

"So what do you want from me?" Callen asked, confused where he came into it all.

"The plan is that you are to bring back to life your old alias" Gibbs stated with a grin. Callen took a moment to register the words.

"Ah man not Sergei?!" he asked in horror. "Jethro you cannot do this to me" he groaned. Gibbs couldn't help the chuckle that the reaction brought from him.

"Sorry G- but it is perfect" Gibbs responded, unable to hide the grin that he couldn't remove from his face. Callen shook his head in disgust, Sergei was not one of his favourite aliases, yet he knew he had little choice. "Sergei is already established, and his resume was sent to club serenity last week- you have an interview the day after tomorrow, hopefully that should give plenty of time for the bruising to go down" Gibbs explained.

"Fine, but you owe me that beer for this one" the younger agent stated with a small smile.

"Your apartment has been arranged for you, get yourself settled and I'll pick you up at seven for a steak and some beers- good enough?" Gibbs suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

"Good enough- where's the apartment?" he asked softly, accepting the keys he was handed.

"Georgetown" Gibbs responded with a wink.

"Oh swanky" Callen teased, grabbing his kit bag and heading out of the office, waving over his shoulder as he went.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen grinned to himself as he let himself into his home for the next few weeks, if he was honest with himself; this was probably exactly what he needed- a chance to get away from LA, clear his head with a nice simple evidence gathering undercover gig. Exactly how he liked it, a quick hit no attachments and then back to work at OSP with none of the team any the wiser. He took out his cell and typed out a quick text to his partner, Sam had been worried about him since his run in with the Iranians- he knew that his partner seemed to think he had some sort of death wish, but he couldn't help the way that he was built and it was too late for him to change even if he wanted to. Smiling to himself he pressed send on the simple, vague text, then made his way to the shower. Ten minutes later when he had stepped out of the shower and changed into fresh clothes he was unsurprised to see that his best friend had already replied to his message.

_Anything to worry about? _

Callen shook his head at his friend's instant question, before typing out another reply.

_Nothing, going to hang out here for a bit- enjoy your family time._

He knew that his friend would be suspicious about his sudden call to Washington and the fact that he didn't return to LA immediately would only concern the big man even more, but he knew that if the former seal realised he was working he would be on the next flight over to back him up and Callen couldn't risk his friend missing out on his precious time with his family. He walked over to the fridge glad to see that it was stocked up with beer, screwing the lid over he had barely taken a sip before his phone beeped again.

_Don't make me fly over there G- be careful_

He chuckled at the message- knowing that his elusiveness would be driving his friend crazy, but unwilling to share to put the other man out of his misery. He glanced at his watch and realised he would just have time to unpack before Gibbs would get there. Usually he would happily leave his belongings in his kit bag- but undercovers were successful based on the smallest of details and this place had to look like his permanent home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So where are we going?" Callen asked as he stepped into the car beside his long term friend.

"Charlie Palmer's" Gibbs responded with a wince, he knew that he was going to spend a small fortune, but hey he rarely saw his friend and looking at the state of him he had earned the treat.

"Nice, I could just go for a New York Strip" Callen responded with a smile. "So how long has this job been on the cards?" he asked as they drove.

"Since just before you killed Janvier. That nearly put a spanner in the works G" Gibbs stated, hiding his concern with a joke as the two men usually did.

"Shame I didn't really kill him" Callen muttered, the buried anger bubbling to the surface.

"Ah from what I hear the punishment he will get will be much worse" Gibbs stated, his concern rising again at the tone of his friend's voice. "You sure you're okay G?" he asked softly.

"Of course- why wouldn't I be?" Callen asked. "You sound just like Sam" he stated.

"Your partner is a sensible man" Gibbs commented "and he deserves a medal for putting up with you" he chuckled. Callen tried his best to look aggrieved by the comment, but couldn't help the grin that covered his still bruised face.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your feedback guys! As I said I really don't watch the original NCIS so I didn't realise that Gibbs didn't have an office- for the purpose of the first chapter of this he had temporarily borrowed one….

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Two

Callen slept better that night than he had in weeks, his unrecognised exhaustion had caught up with him and he was asleep before his head had hit the pillow. It had been nice to fully relax and enjoy a good steak and some beer with an old friend- sure Gibbs had enquired into the whole Janvier episode, yet knew better than to push the younger agent and when he had merely got clipped responses he had let it lie. He finally felt as though he could move on, the guilt would always be with him and the hatred for the most evil person he had ever met would always be present- but he could finally close his eyes without seeing Lauren Hunter's looking back at him. He rolled out of bed feeling unusually refreshed, and pulled on his running gear- heading out within minutes for a smooth run through the city.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Gibbs chuckled to himself as he read the e-mail from Henrietta Lange, it did please him that his friend was now surrounded by a support network that cared about the loner. He was unsurprised that the LA ops manager had already discreetly checked on her agent- yet he was somehow hesitant to respond in detail, unwilling to betray his friend's confidence. He typed out a reply carefully- stating that Callen had arrived safely and pressed send. He could already imagine the frustration that the vague message would cause the woman, but that just made him chuckle harder.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she read the meagre response she had received from Washington- she did not like being kept in the dark where her agents were concerned, especially when the agent in question was Callen. She was supposed to be on vacation herself, yet Callen being summoned to Washington had halted her plans- there was no way she could sail off into the sunset for three weeks whilst one of her boys were operational- she just wished she could confirm exactly what he was doing if anything. The director had given her no information, Callen himself was off the grid and now even Gibbs would merely confirm the agent's safe arrival and nothing beyond. She was very unused to being out of the loop in this manner, and she didn't intend on making a habit of it. Having one last attempt she dialled Callen's cell number, pleased when it rang- yet disappointed when it diverted to voicemail. Curtly she left a message regarding contact and disconnected the call, before redialling another member of her team.

"Hetty?" Sam answered in surprise, once they were on leave they rarely received any contact from the ops manager.

"Mr Hanna, I am sorry to disturb your vacation- however I was just checking are you still taking the family away?" she asked carefully.

"Yep, just loading the car up now a full week at Disney World with the family" Sam responded, glad that he was going to have a real vacation with his family.

"Have you heard from Mr Callen at all?" she asked, acknowledging that Sam would be out of the equation should she need reinforcements.

"G? Yeah he text me last night to let me know he had arrived safely" Sam replied in confusion. "Hetty what's going on? Is G ok?" he asked, pausing in what he was doing and unable to hide the fear from his voice.

"Relax Mr Hanna- I am sure that Mr Callen is just fine, I am just struggling to reach him on his cell" she reassured him.

"He said he was fine yesterday. What's going on Hetty? Is he on a job?" Sam asked, now worried for his AWOL partner.

"I wish I knew Sam- I wish I knew" she responded finally. "Don't worry Mr Hanna, enjoy your vacation with your family, I will make sure that Mr Callen messages you to let you know he is safe and well" she assured her senior agent gently.

"Okay Hetty- tell him I will kill him if he gets himself in trouble without me to have his back" Sam stated, and the ops manager knew that the former seal meant it. She chuckled lightly.

"I will pass that on Mr Hanna- now go and be with your family" she urged him softly, before they both disconnected. She shook her head to herself, resisting the temptation to set up a trace on her team leader's GPS- whatever was going on was clearly sanctioned by the director she just needed to try to get to the bottom of it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen stretched as he stepped back through the door to his apartment, he had covered a good ten miles on his run and he felt good. He moved to the fridge and twisted the cap off a bottle of water, sipping from the cool liquid gratefully, he moved over to the counter and saw his cell flashing. Picking it up he rolled his eyes as he noticed the missed call from Ops, shaking his head to himself he dialled the voicemail and listened to the abrupt message that Hetty had left for him. He grinned, the director had not informed Hetty of the reason for his presence and he had no intention of doing so either. If the team back at OSP knew that he was in Washington for anything other than a catch up with an old friend, none of them would relax for their vacations, and the team deserved to relax- he wasn't going to stop them. Thinking carefully he typed out a quick text to the Ops manager and quickly sent it before heading to the shower. When he re-emerged there was already a message waiting for him.

_Be very careful Mr Callen_

He read it and chuckled lightly, you could keep nothing from Hetty- and he was pretty sure that she knew he was working despite not being furnished with any details.

_Jethro will make sure of it. Have a good vacation._

He replied before switching off his cell and removing the battery- keen to make sure that everyone got to spend their vacation time exactly as planned. Moving over to the lounge he took his burn phone from the coffee table, placed the battery inside and switched it on. Carefully he typed out a text to Gibbs, keen to make sure the seasoned agent had his contact details, then he sat down on the sofa and picked up the file next to him- he had prepping to do ready for his interview the next day. He was glad that the cover was already established- less for him to memorise and the backstopping was already solid. He had hoped that he would never have to be Sergei again, yet he appreciated the necessity in this instance. Taking another sip of his water he made himself comfortable as he flicked through the papers before him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sat back at her desk, pleased that she had heard from her agent, yet dissatisfied that he was clearly working something in Washington- without his team around him and without her to oversee it. She didn't like that one bit. She also didn't like that his cell was now switched off, and she was pretty sure it would remain that way until he had completed whatever it was he was doing. She sighed to herself and got to her feet, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Something wrong Hetty?" Nell asked as she caught sight of the older lady making her way out of the building.

"No Miss Jones, just checking on all of the kids" Hetty responded lightly.

"Agent Callen?" Nell asked, she had picked up that something was going on with the team leader, yet she, like everyone else, had no idea what.

"Yes" Hetty responded with a sigh.

"Is he okay?" Nell asked- she liked the lead agent, he was an enigma to her- yet he never treated her with anything other than the utmost respect.

"I hope so" the responded with a weak smile before heading out of the building- leaving a confused Intelligence analyst in her wake.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for the reviews and apologies for the slight delay between updates- real life caught up! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Three

Callen sipped at his beer as he tested himself once more on the contents of the file he held. He was confident that he was sufficiently briefed ready for his interview the next morning, but he liked to be thorough. Finishing the final mouthful of his beer he got to his feet, cracking his back as he moved he headed towards the bathroom, preparing to turn in for the night. He checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror, pleased to see that the bruising to his face had diminished slightly- making him look far more presentable. Satisfied that he was ready, he moved to the bedroom and settled down for his usual two or so hours sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was up at the crack of dawn as usual, six mile run complete and a shower before the clock had even reached seven am. He glanced at his watch as he poured himself another mug of coffee, grabbed his new cell from the counter and with copy of resume in his hand he headed out of the door. Luckily he had visited Washington many times before and he was familiar with the bustling streets. He made good time and was outside a strange looking building half an hour before his appointment. He adjusted his shirt carefully and pushed open the heavy glass panelled door. The entire reception area just oozed sophistication and expense. He was lucky that in his line of work he did get to experience the finer things in life- although it was without fail as somebody else.

"Hello I am Sergei Dormonskov, I have an interview at nine" he spoke softly in a heavily accented voice.

"Hello Mr Dormonskov, you are expected- please take a seat" the receptionist instructed softly, gesturing towards the leather sofas against the wall. He nodded and sat down as he had been told. He smiled in greeting as a young woman in a pure white spa uniform handed him a glass of iced water with lemon whilst he waited. He surveyed his surrounding, the experienced agent in him unconsciously registering all of the doors and windows, and noticing the stairs that lead to the main part of the building. He sipped at the water, finding the coolness of the water soothing his suddenly parched throat. He looked up as a pretty woman walked over towards him.

"Mr Dormonskov?" she questioned as she stopped in front of him. He nodded in acknowledgement. "If you would like to come this way please?" she invited heading towards the stairs. Callen got to his feet and followed her, he looked around him as he walked through the luxury beauty parlour element of the spa, barely batting an eyelid at the beautiful women surrounding him- he kept walking behind the well-dressed woman. Finally they stopped outside of an office, the door opening to reveal a huge, light area encompassed with glass panes. "Mr Dormonskov for you sir" she introduced him, gesturing towards the chair in front of the des. Callen nodded in thanks and sat as directed.

"May I call you Sergei?" the man in front of him asked softly.

"Of course" Callen responded, his eyes locked on the man in front of him.

"I am Arjan Yushenkov and I own this club, you come very highly recommended Sergei" the man explained with a smile. Callen nodded with a small grin of his own, the man in front of him did not match the photograph he had been shown of the former FSB agent.

"It is a pleasure to meet you- your club is amazing" Callen complimented.

"Thank you, I must say that your resume is very impressive" the man stated, his voice carrying no trace of an accent.

"Thank you, I try to make an impression wherever I work" Callen responded softly.

"This interview was merely a formality Sergei- I would be delighted to offer you a position at Serenity, I would like you to start on Monday if that is suitable?" he offered with a smile.

"Perfect" Callen replied with a grateful smile.

"Helena will talk you through the salary and the benefits that you will enjoy as an employee here" the man finalised getting to his feet and effectively ending the conversation. Callen stood up and shook his new employer's hand.

"Thank you" he stated softly, as he followed the pretty secretary back out of the office and into a smaller area just off to the side. He sat down at the new desk and turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him stifling a sigh at the fact that he never seemed able to avoid paperwork and with a mask of enthusiasm firmly planted on his face he turned his attention to the task at hand.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I got the job" Callen told his friend over the phone.

"Congratulations Sergei" Gibbs replied in Russian with a smile. "When do you start?" he asked softly.

"Monday- the terms are excellent" Callen responded lightly. "Meet me later? I will buy you a beer to celebrate" he offered.

"Do you know the Black Rooster? On L street?" Gibbs suggested.

"I'll find it" the undercover responded as he kept walking taking the direct route back to his apartment to keep his cover running.

"They do food too- I'll buy" Gibbs offered, knowing that the other man wouldn't refuse.

"Meet ya there at eight" Callen stated before ending the call. With the whole day to kill Callen took a rare opportunity to relax and after a quick visit to his apartment to change his clothes and ditch his stuff he headed back out for a stroll around Georgetown.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam watched as his wife went on the rollercoaster with his daughter- the picture of happiness, yet he couldn't quite relax. He had still not heard anything from his partner or from Hetty confirming that the younger man was safe and well. He hated it when Callen was out on his own- Sam couldn't trust his partner to look after himself, or keep himself out of harm's way. He sighed and plastered a smile on his face for the sake of his family- their time together like this was so rare that he hated to spoil it, but G was his family too and he couldn't help the knot of dread in his stomach at whatever he had got himself embroiled in now. Just as the thoughts were running through his mind his cell vibrated in his pocket.

_It's all good- enjoy your vacation- G_

Sam shook his head to himself, grinning in relief that his partner was safe- at least for the moment.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen let himself back into his new home and quickly changed into a fresh shirt ready to meet his old friend. He had enjoyed a pleasant wander around the city and now he was certain he would enjoy a couple of beers with his friend- even if it was to update him with the progress of the case. He left the apartment at seven thirty, and was instantly alert to the man that attempted to follow him from a distance. Noting that the man was keeping his distance yet definitely following the undercover agent, quickening his pace he jumped straight into a passing cab, speaking quickly to the driver he was dropped off after five minutes beside an alleyway, the agent moving quickly through it and out of the other side, before getting into a second cab. He was confident that he had lost his tail- but still went five miles in the opposite direction of where he was actually going. Arriving half an hour late he headed into the bar, his relaxed posture giving nothing away.

"Car trouble?" Gibbs questioned as his friend approached.

"Something like that" Callen responded gesturing to the bar man and ordering two beers. Sipping from his gratefully.

"You okay?" the older man asked carefully.

"Fine, we eating?" the agent asked, suddenly feeling very tired and very hungry.

"I knew you wouldn't pass up a free meal" Gibbs chuckled leading the way forward to a nearby table and sitting down. Quickly Callen updated his colleague on the developments in the case, and in no time they had slipped into their old banter. Looking up over the older man's shoulder Callen spotted a familiar person stepping through the doorway. Switching to Russian he quickly updated his friend.

"Serenity's chief secretary just arrived" Callen informed the other man softly.

"Has she made you?" Gibbs asked gently, worried for his friend.

"I don't think so- text you later" he stated as he got up and headed towards the men's room- within seconds he was balanced on the toilet and hoisting himself out of the window- dropping down into the alleyway behind the bar and heading off into the night.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for all of the reviews/alerts/favourites that you have set! Please keep reviewing for me, I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing.

Sorry for the delay in posting I have been busy at work.

Chapter Four

Callen moved quickly, using all of his usual tricks, ducking into alleyways and cutting through diners- finally jumping into a cab that travelled thirty minutes in the opposite direction of his apartment. He sighed- he was pretty certain that the links Sergei had with the KGB were what was interesting to the Serenity, and that was certainly why we was being tailed- but that didn't mean that he had to make it easy for them. He yawned, suddenly tired as he walked through the bustling city streets ready to get in a second cab, flagging one down he slid in and gave an address that he knew by heart- yet wouldn't be linked to either him or his undercover persona. He closed his eyes, almost wishing for a moment that he had taken a normal vacation like the rest of the team. An hour later and he was finally unlocking the front door to his apartment and satisfied it was secure he dropped down onto the sofa. He took his cell from his back pocket and fired off a quick text to Gibbs to let him know he was back safe and sound. Getting to his feet he fired up the laptop and within minutes was practicing his Romanian as he sipped at a bottle of beer.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Callen was surprised by a knocking on his apartment door- looking through the peephole he saw a delivery courier, cautiously he eased the door open and was handed a package, signing for it silently he closed the door and eased open the packaging. He grimaced as he discovered it contained his new work uniform- the white trousers and white salon top with the Serenity logo embroidered on the chest. He sighed, he hated this cover- and even though he would never admit it out loud, he wasn't happy to be on assignment without his team, not after everything that had happened. He was not looking forward to starting his new job, still it was important to the agency, and important to Gibbs- so he would do his best to get everything evidential that he could.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Before Callen knew it, it was time for him to start his new 'job', he rolled out of bed and placed his neatly folded uniform into his bag. He had a quick shower before shaving and pouring himself a coffee. He checked in with Gibbs by text, and stowing his SIG away in the locked drawer by his unused bed he headed out of the door.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen walked through the heavy glass doors once more, his mask of Sergei fully in place as he approached reception.

"Ah Mr Dormonskov- we have been expecting you" the pretty receptionist greeted him with a smile. Callen returned the smile, instantly charmed by the professional young woman. "Come this way and I will show you the changing area and give you a locker" she told him, as she got to her feet and set off. He followed her from a distance, looking around for any familiar faces from the file he had been provided with. Within minutes the two were in the locker room and Callen was shrugging his jacket off and hanging it up in the small locker. "You may get changed in there" the woman told him softly, gesturing to a door off to the right.

"Thank you" he told her, his smiling blue eyes locking onto her darker eyes.

"I will wait in here" she stated softly, looking away from his piercing glance with a shy dip of her head. He headed off and emerged in full spa wear, managing to not feel self conscious with the ease of his undercover status. "Looks good" she told him with a smile. Callen grinned at her, liking her flirtations. "I will introduce you to your new colleagues. Ordinarily you are assigned a mentor for the first month of your employment with us- but the bosses are happy that with your experience this is not required" she stated as she walked towards another room. Callen followed her in silence, into the nicest best equipped staff room that he had ever seen.

"This is amazing" Callen muttered as he took in the comfortable sofas and the flat screen TV on the wall.

"Yes most of our staff spend a lot of their time at work , and even when their duties finish they tend to socialise with each other. It is like a big family" she explained. Callen nodded, wondering where his assignment featured in what he was seeing. "Come on don't be shy Sergei- I am certain you will make good friends here" she said with a gentle smile- and Callen couldn't help but like her. "Everybody this is Sergei- it is his first day today as our new therapist, he is an exceptional masseuse and comes highly recommended- please make him feel welcome" she introduced him, she then turned and gently squeezed his arm before continuing to walk away. Callen turned and lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving away.

"Please, what is your name?" he asked softly.

"Melissa" she replied with a smile- glad that he had asked. He nodded, acknowledging her words.

"Thank you for your kindness Melissa" he told her, meaning it and somehow already hoping that she wasn't involved in whatever was going on in this place.

"My pleasure Sergei- please just come and find me if you need me" she told him with a grin, keen that he appeared to have valued her company. Callen nodded before turning his attention back to the group in front of him, mentally cataloguing each of their faces and vowing to check them all against the logs held at the Washington office.

"Hello Sergei- I am Carl, I have heard all about you. Your particular talents will be very useful around here" the man introduced himself, Callen shook his hand and smiled in response.

"Thank you, I am pleased to see that my reputations proceeds me" he responded, instantly recognising the man from the dossier Gibbs had given him. The man that stood before him was Carl Johnson, an infamous arms dealer throughout Europe.

"Yes it is rare for someone in your background to become so well renowned in the beauty market" the other man stated, suspicion rolling from his tongue.

"It is important to always have fingers in many pies" Callen responded carefully. "What is your role here?" he asked.

"I look after security" Johnson responded, his tone suggesting that he wasn't fully sure of the man in front of him.

"At a spa?" Callen questioned, incredulous.

"You would be surprised Sergei, this is DC after all- with rich people comes problems" Johnson stated. "Good luck on your first day" he muttered before turning and walking away. Callen sighed, this was going to be a long long week.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sorry for the ridiculous delay between updates! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews- please keep them coming.

Chapter Five

Callen barely made it through his first day- he massaged three rich women that attempted to seduce him- and that was without including the fourth that had slipped a hundred dollar bill into his pocket along with her telephone number. He hated this alias with a passion- he was constantly treated like a piece of meat and dealing with spoilt rich people, not to mention how difficult it was for him to slip away and do any digging for the case. He shook his head with a wry smile as he headed back to the staff room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He undid his work jacket and sat in his white trousers and t-shirt as he sipped at the steaming liquid. He sat back in his seat and looked around him- spotting several familiar faces from the dossier he had been provided; now he just needed to try to establish how they linked in with the mission.

He waited over an hour- joining in a number of conversations and getting to know his new work colleagues. Finally the person that he was hoping for stepped into the room.

"Hey Melissa" he greeted softly with a smile.

"Hi! How was your first day?" she asked him as she sat beside him.

"Eye opening!" he commented with a chuckle. "Are you finished for the day?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, I just came to make sure everyone had finished" she told him as she flicked her hair. Callen couldn't help but notice how pretty she was- her flawless skin framing her warm brown eyes perfectly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Callen asked, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. "I mean if you don't have other plans" he added quickly. She hesitated before answering, a sign that he did not take well.

"I have no plans, and yes I would love to- thank you Sergei" she finally accepted heading to her locker and getting her bag and coat.

"Fantastic" Callen stated, and he meant it. He got to his feet and followed behind the pretty young woman- for a moment wishing that he would be able to spend the evening with her as himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So do you enjoy working at the spa?" Callen asked his date as he sipped at his wine.

"I am studying accounting at night school- so it funds that. I don't want to be a receptionist forever" she replied, sipping from her own drink.

"That's amazing. How much longer until you graduate?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Just one more semester- I can't wait" she told him with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't you like it at serenity?" Callen asked softly, reaching out and holding her hand in his own.

"I do, but I get the feeling something else is going on there. Something that only a few know of and I don't like it" she told him as she finished her wine.

"What sort of something else?" he asked, reigning in his voice to not sound too excited at the news.

"Something wrong, something illegal maybe. I really don't know Sergei- and I don't think I want to" she told him, her face serious. Callen nodded, not wanting to push her any further- he nodded as the waiter walked over. Within minutes they had both ordered and were chatting about places they had visited. For the rest of the night Callen forgot all about his assignment and enjoyed the company.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"That's all very interesting- what are their roles within the spa?" Gibbs asked his friend as he received the latest update.

"Mostly security and office based roles" Callen responded as he pulled a second beer out of the fridge and handed it to his friend.

"Have you found an opening yet?" the old sailor asked as he accepted beer.

"Not a useful one, but they made no secret of the fact that they appreciated my mixture of skills- so I am certain it will only be a matter of time" he responded as he sat down on the sofa.

"Good work Callen- one day and you already have a lot of helpful information. You haven't lost your touch" Gibbs complimented his friend with a tilt of his bottle. "You sure you don't fancy some more permanent time in Washington?" he offered.

"No I prefer the sunshine and the discretion" Callen responded lightly with a chuckle.

"Fair enough" Gibbs accepted with a grin- he had already known the answer before he had asked the question. "Just prefer to have you where I can keep an eye on you" he stated.

"You don't need to worry about that- Hetty has got that down pat" Callen chuckled. "Besides I am more than capable of taking care of myself" he added, ignoring the roll of the eyes from his old friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Two more days passed before anything happened, and it was driving the undercover agent crazy. He was almost relieved when finally he got to do something- he just hadn't fully counted on exactly it would have been. It all started just after lunch time on his fourth shift, he had just completed an Indian head massage on a divorcee from Chicago and was ready for the day to end. His thoughts had been drifting so he almost didn't notice the presence behind him- luckily for him his long since honed agent skills had set in and he had turned around just in time to duck a fist coming towards him. He raised his arm and blocked the blow before it could land- parrying with a swift undercut and an elbow strike and suddenly his attacker was sprawled out on the floor groaning.

"Very nice Sergei" an approving voice said from the doorway. "Come to my office after work- I may have some extra work for you" the boss told him with a grin, before turning and walking away leaving a bemused undercover agent and a bleeding security officer in his wake.

That was how Callen now found himself once more sat in the office waiting to see the owner of the club. He had barely taken a sip of his coffee when the door opened and Helena was showing him in.

"Hello Sergei- I must apologise for the little test earlier. I had to be sure that your resume wasn't exaggerated" the man that proclaimed to be Arjan Yushenkov told him. "Your reflexes are impressive, nobody usually manages to drop Carl so easily"

"I'm lucky I guess" Callen responded with an easy grin.

"Now that we have made ourselves clear there is a proposition for you. I am not Arjan Yushenkov, I am a red herring if you like- to keep the authorities off his tail. I am David, Arjan's second in command. He is in the sights of many a government agency at the moment- so I manage his affairs in his name. He has heard many good things about you from Russia- your links speak for themselves and as such I have a job for you." He was told seriously.

"What is it you want me to do?" Callen asked.

"I just need you to attend a meeting with me. You don't have to talk- just stand there by my side. The person we are meeting will know you from Russia, your involvement should be a selling point" David finished, and Callen couldn't help the churning to his gut that the comment brought.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you for the reviews- please keep them coming, we are at the half way point now!

Chapter Six

Gibbs had been concerned by the update that Callen had provided, and had promptly gone through the redacted files relating to his friend's last stint undercover as Sergei- finding no link to Serenity or any of its associates. Reluctantly he dialled the number for Langley- needing more information than his access would allow. He was hoping that this simple op of theirs wasn't about to get very complicated.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen poured himself another cup of coffee- David had informed him that the meeting that evening was over dinner- having no option other than to go along with matters he had got showered and changed at the spa and was now merely killing time- hoping that Gibbs would come up with some sort of a link before the meeting itself. He had no such luck as suddenly he was ushered out of the spa and into an awaiting Limo and on the way to a rather expensive looking restaurant before coming face to face with a part of his past that he had hoped to never see again.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam wasn't a happy man- he was back from his wonderful family vacation, and there was still no sign of his partner. He had hoped that his friend would have returned from DC by now and would join him for a pizza and some beer- but there was no sign of the younger man. He had checked discreetly with the rest of his team. Kensi was uncontactable at a yoga retreat- yet had managed to fire a text his way to inform him that she had not heard from the team leader. Deeks was abroad on holiday- but also confirmed that he had no idea what the senior agent was up to, yet did offer to return to the states to assist if Sam needed him to. Sam had brushed it off, intimating that he was merely looking for his friend for a social reason. Even Hetty had heard nothing from the seasoned operative, and she too was reaching the point of worry. Finally Sam had enough of pacing- his wife was growing increasingly concerned and he knew there was only one way to put his mind at rest- pulling out his cell phone, and taking a deep breath he dialled Gibbs before he could change his mind. What he heard on the other end of the phone line did nothing to sooth his fears. Decision made ten minutes later his NCIS credit card had taken a knock and he was in his car heading to the airport- he had to make sure he had his partner's back.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty nodded in acceptance as the director updated her, his explanation was vague to say the least and she had a limited idea of her agent's activity- but at least she knew that he was relatively safe, and better yet she knew that Sam was on his way to be at his partner's side which made her feel marginally better about the situation- however she hated being out of the loop where her agent was concerned. She had spoken to Gibbs directly and was pleased to know that the experienced operative was there for Callen, but it didn't help her sleep any easier.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

David smiled at the reaction the third party had brought out in his latest employee- he loved messing with people's feelings and the flash of emotions that ran through the handsome face before he managed to clamp down on them was worth the logistical nightmare the meeting had been.

"Ah you two know each other- this should be easy, no introductions necessary" the businessman stated with a smarmy grin on his face that Callen would have loved to have punched away, yet instead the undercover agent plastered a grin on his own face and held out his hand to the woman in front of him.

"It is good to see you again" Callen stated, his voice smooth and devoid of emotion.

"If only I could say the same Sergei" the woman responded in Russian, her face a picture of hatred aimed at the man before her. Callen sighed to himself, the thing he hated most about the undercover game was hurting innocent parties- Amelia had not been innocent by a long shot, but she had undoubtedly fallen for his charms, and when he had left and returned to the states he had clearly left her broken hearted. This was an unexpected twist in the case, one that he did not feel comfortable with at all- but like the professional agent that he was he made sure a self-assured smile was firmly on his face and he followed the group to the dinner table.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was relieved to have landed and headed straight to the navy yard- he was determined to get to the bottom of whatever his partner was on with- despite knowing full well that the younger man would be none too pleased with his presence.

"Good afternoon Agent Hanna-to what do we owe the pleasure?" Director Vance greeted the senior agent as the two men literally bumped into each other as Sam stepped through the door.

"Just taking in the sites sir" Sam commented with a smile.

"Agent Callen is fine Sam" Leon stated with a sigh- seeing through the other man in a split second.

"So I hear sir" Sam responded, "just in case he needs a little back up that's all" he added.

"Gibbs is in the laboratory- and I am late for a meeting" Vance conceded continuing on his way and leaving an amused special agent behind him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen felt dirty and sullied as he stepped out of the shower. Amelia had just left, and he felt as though he was back in time seven years- the last time he had seen the vicious calculated woman he had been bloodied and stuck in the middle of the Ukraine at the close of an assignment that had very quickly gone south. He had almost been relieved as it had got him away from the woman that was now back in his life- much to his disgust. He felt sick to his stomach as he still felt her touch on his skin, and he physically shuddered at the worst part of his job. He pulled on clean jeans and a shirt and pulled out his lap top to start writing out the update for Gibbs, halfway through the report and two beers down he was disturbed by a knock at the door. He reached for his nearby SIG and peered through the peep hole, a groan escaping him before he could stop himself.

"Hello Sam" he greeted his partner as he opened the door.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and I am really sorry for the delay in posting, majorly busy!

Chapter Seven

Sam grinned at his partner's response, he had known that his friend wouldn't be especially pleased to see him- G Callen was the very definition of lone wolf and working alone ran through his veins.

"Can I come in?" he asked as his partner's frame filled the doorway. Callen heaved a dramatic sigh before easing the door open and stepping aside to allow his partner to come in. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" he questioned lightly.

"You are supposed to be on vacation Sam" Callen commented as he cracked open two bottles of beer and handed one to his friend.

"So are you G" Sam parried as he took a sip from the bottle.

"I am just helping out a friend" the team leader stated as he sat down on the bar stool.

"So am I" Sam agreed with a grin. Callen groaned at the statement, knowing that he had walked right into it he merely raised his bottle in a silent toast.

"How was Disney?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Magical" Sam responded with a roll of the eyes. "Now what's going on G? Even Hetty has been locked out on this one"

"Just a normal Op Sam- nothing I haven't done a hundred times before" Callen responded, unconsciously rubbing at his already reddened arms- an action not missed by his navy seal partner.

"Yeah, I have no doubt G- but usually with your team at your back" Sam reasoned as he sat beside his friend. "What's the mission?" he asked.

"Seriously Sam- it is a simple intel gathering exercise and then I will be on the first flight back to LA" the team leader argued softly.

"Pizza?" Sam offered, keen to stop his friend from being allowed to push him away.

"Fine- I'll ring the order through, don't want you to blow my cover" Callen agreed as he got to his feet and called in their usual order, pleased of the reprieve away from the loaded questions heading his way.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty grinned as she disconnected the call to the director- Sam had arrived at his partner's and although the team in Washington didn't appear overly enamoured with the appearance of the LA operative, but Hetty was pleased. Finally she could relax- Sam would keep an eye on her boy and the pair of them would return safely.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was strangely silent as he chewed on is pizza, Sam was used to his partner being lost in thought- but this seemed to be something different.

"What's going on G?" he asked softly as a full five minutes passed without a word being exchanged.

"What?" Callen asked, shaking himself out of his apparent daze.

"What's happened? You have barely said a word, usually by now I would be getting a lecture about you not needing a mother" Sam reasoned.

"Nothing, just thinking the case through that's all Sam" Callen responded, leaning back and taking a slug from his beer.

"Is that your report?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the laptop perched on the coffee table.

"Yeah, so far" the team leader admitted with a sigh. "Knock yourself out" he allowed, knowing full well that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Sam grinned and did just that as he began reading through the words on the screen. The former navy seal was unable to keep the grin from his face as he read through his friend's cover. "You? Working in a spa?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Established cover" he responded with a shrug.

"Now that I need to hear" Sam laughed, realising that he would never fully know his friend's past, and the younger man would never be willing to tell him.

"That's a story for another time" Callen stated, getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen for some more beers. Sam read through the report to date- knowing that there were things left out.

"Who's the woman?" he asked as he finished.

"Old contact" Callen replied, unwilling to elaborate. If Sam hadn't known the other man so well- he would have missed the flinch at the statement, yet he did know his partner and all of a sudden it was clear to him that this woman was at least part of whatever was bugging his friend.

"When's the next meet?" Sam asked, knowing not to push.

"Tomorrow after work" the younger man stated, not wanting his friend involved in this mission. "Why are you here Sam?" he questioned seriously.

"To have your back G"

"Gibbs is here, I am fine. You need to be with your family" Callen stated with an air of finality.

"It's fine, I can help you"

"It's an established cover Sam, I'll be back in a week tops" Callen reasoned, keen to convince his friend that he didn't need any help.

"Well I am here now, and my return isn't for another few days- so I will kick back and see the sites" Sam stated with a grin, knowing that his friend wouldn't kick him out.

"Fine you can stay tonight- then tomorrow you need to check into a hotel, you have no backstopping in place" Callen responded with an edge to his voice that Sam rarely had aimed at him. "I am going to get a shower, why don't you find a game or something to watch?" Callen suggested, heading towards the en suite, his partner not realising it was already his third shower of the evening.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Callen was up at dawn and out for a run, needing the air to clear his head. Amelia being involved had been an unexpected development- one that he could certainly use to his advantage, yet he was loath to do so. The woman was poison, but still there was something in him that didn't want to hurt her, plus he felt dirty just looking at her and remembering what they had done. Sam arriving had been a distraction, one that he could probably ill afford despite his friend's best intentions. He couldn't have his partner involved in this, it was his past and his mission- and he had to deal with it alone as Gibbs had intended. Having hit the three mile mark he doubled back and headed back to the apartment for a shower and change before starting his shift at the spa.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen could have sworn that his butt cheek would actually be bruised from being pinched three times in less than thirty minutes. The woman that he was massaging had been in every day since he started and was becoming increasingly flirty with him, attempting to grope him whenever she could. Every fibre of his being was desperate to slap her hand away and stop her from coming to him, but he had to keep his cover intact. Finally the day ended and he was once more in the staff room, sipping at an iced tea and watching the news on the flat screen television. He hid a smirk as Carl walked into the room, his bruises clearly on display. He nodded in his direction and got a scowl in response which only added to the agent's amusement. His face turned serious as the pretty receptionist walked into the room.

"Hey" he greeted, a genuine smile lighting up his face as he saw her.

"Hi Sergei" she responded, her tone considerably cooler. He looked at her quizzically.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"No, it is me that was wrong. I thought you were different" she said almost sadly as she poured herself a coffee in a Styrofoam cup and left the room. Callen sighed, she had obviously discovered his contact with the bosses and now knew of his involvement. He cursed his undercover status for a split second. He liked the girl and had enjoyed her company- yet now he knew he would never see her socially again and for a split moment he felt incredibly lonely.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I am sorry for the delay in posting!

Chapter Eight

Callen returned home that night to an empty apartment, his partner clearly having done as he asked and moved to a hotel. He felt exhausted- this assignment was grating on him. He was supposed to be gathering as much intelligence as he could and then high tailing it out of there- yet the appearance of Amelia had been an unexpected event, and one that he knew he could play into creating a more vital role in the operation, he just wasn't sure if he could bring himself to manipulate her in such a way. Flicking on the TV for the background noise, he checked his phone- unsurprised to discover a text from the subject of his thoughts with a sigh he tapped out a simple reply before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sighed as he resisted the urge to text his partner, he had checked in with Gibbs a short time earlier so he knew that there was no update- but he couldn't help but worry about his partner. He spent half of his life pondering his friend's safety, and he knew full well that he would do so for as long as they remained partners. He knew that Callen was far from over his ordeal with Janvier and as usual the stubborn team leader just wanted it brushing under the carpet until it would surface unexpected. Sam was usually around when it happened, this time he wasn't being allowed to offer the support that he knew his partner desperately needed- but for some reason refused to accept.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I think we have enough information to link the Spa to the groups involved. It's enough for a warrant" Gibbs explained to the director.

"Does Callen have a way out?" Vance questioned as he flicked through the file.

"He does, but I have an awful feeling that he is going to suggest running with things to take the group down" Gibbs stated with a sigh. He should have known that his friend was far too dedicated to just do a simple intelligence gathering exercise and then walk away.

"Explain?" Vance invited, his full attention now on the agent in front of him.

"He has an opening. There is a young lady that knew him in his previous outing as Sergei. She is still very keen to be involved with him and she is a key player in the deal. Callen met up with her two nights ago and ever since she has been texting him" Gibbs informed the other man with a sigh.

"You don't seem very happy about it?" Vance observed.

"I don't like the plan changing. Callen is straight out of a very dangerous op that nearly cost him his life, this is supposed to be his vacation time and instead he is again under with no support from his team" Gibbs explained, the words flooding out before he could stop them.

"Talk to Callen, get him out and the intelligence can be handed over for the final op to be planned" Vance instructed, seeing the sense in his agent's words.

"Thank you sir" Gibbs responded with a smile, glad that the director had seen his way of thinking. Now he just had to convince a very stubborn special agent of that fact.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So have you been well Sergei?" Amelia asked Callen as she sipped at her wine.

"I have been very well, what have you been doing since we last met?" he asked as he drank his wine and topped up their glasses.

"I was lucky, when you left me in the lurch I managed to get a job with a similar organisation. Why did you leave Sergei?" she asked, the slightest hint of vulnerability showing through her cold eyes.

"I had no choice, I had to leave before I was arrested" he responded. "As it was it was a close call" he finished.

"I could hardly believe it when I saw you there in front of me. I thought you had been expecting me, but that is not the case is it?" she accused – her tone carrying a trace of bitterness at her words. "All that time ago and you left me and my daughter wondering when and if you would be back" she continued, her voice dropping to a mere hiss as she finished.

"I had to leave Amelia- you know that" he stated, getting to his feet and moving away- his progress halted by her vice like grip on his wrist.

"Sergei- you abandoned me once, there is no way I am going to let you do it again" she told him, her voice low in the dangerous tone that he was all too familiar with.

"You don't own me and you don't tell me what I can and can't do" he hissed at her, shrugging off her grip on his arm. "Now get the hell off of me"

"I thought you wanted to see me, thought that maybe just maybe we would now be together- but you are just using me again aren't you? You can go to hell Sergei" she yelled as she got to her feet and stormed out of the bistro. Callen shook his head in disbelief, he felt dirty and sullied- yet somehow liberated that maybe just maybe she had taken his hint. He swallowed down on the bile that rose involuntarily in his throat at the thought of what he had done in the interest in National security and what he had been willing to do again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed back to his temporary home for a shower and a change.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Gibbs tried not to feel concerned as he failed to make contact with his friend repeatedly. The last time that he had managed to trace the agent was when he was in a bistro apparently having a heated discussion with Amelia. The CCTV showed the woman storming out and Callen leaving a few moments later- yet he had not made his way home yet and his phone was unreachable. With one last unsuccessful attempt at contacting the younger man, he took a deep breath before making a call that he had been dreading.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sorry to leave you so cruelly in the last chapter, but I had to make sure that you were paying attention didn't I? Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep them coming!

Chapter Nine

"What do you mean that you have lost my agent Mr Gibbs?" Hetty asked via her satellite phone.

"I wouldn't say lost exactly, Hetty- just temporarily misplaced" Gibbs responded with a grimace.

"Then I suggest you contact Mr Hanna and get him found and returned to Los Angeles in one piece" Hetty stated, her tone making her displeasure very clear.

"I will" the former marine responded, his voice not quite as certain as he would have liked it to be.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen winced as he flexed his shoulder, his entire chest felt beyond tight and he knew he had at least bruised ribs. He wasn't sure when it had gone so wrong, Amelia's feelings had obviously ran much deeper than he had ever anticipated, and with her new powerful friends it could prove to be a fatal mistake for the agent. He sighed as he looked around his surroundings, looking up as the door in front of him clicked open.

"Amelia has told us all about your particular skill set" the stranger in front of him commented as he looked at his captive. "She has told us all about your time in Russian and I believe we have a couple of jobs for you" he stated as he leant against the door frame. "It is obviously to be made worth your while"

"I have a job, why would I want to work for you?" Callen asked as he got to his feet.

"Because you already do" the man hissed as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to the man. Callen smirked as he saw the man that his colleagues were so keen to ensnare, hand himself to the agent on a plate.

"Arjan Yushenkov I presume?" Callen questioned lightly, grateful that the final piece of the puzzle had just snapped into place. "And what exactly do you want me to do for you?" he asked, knowing that he had the other man exactly where he wanted him- and savouring the role reversal.

"I want you to go back to work at Serenity and await my instruction when you finish your shift this evening. I need your interrogation skills, and your knack with weapons" Arjan stated a feral inhuman grin lighting up his face as he spoke.

"So why get your goons to drag me here- all you had to do was ask and if the price was right I would do your bidding?" Callen questioned, confused by the brutality used.

"Ah that was not to get you to work for me, that was retribution for Amelia" Arjan stated, his words instantly hitting home with the undercover agent. "I will see you tonight Sergei, make sure you look a bit er healthier- a bit of colour may be a good idea" the older man stated gently. "Now David is waiting outside to give you a ride home" he finished, opening the door and allowing the confused undercover agent to step through. Callen moved as quickly as his newly damaged ribs would allow and eased into the back seat of the vehicle, driven through the streets of the city he was soon at his temporary home. As soon as he was certain his escorts had left he eased his t-shirt off over his head, instantly noticing a puffiness and bruising around his ribs. He cursed his slackness that had allowed the men to get the drop on him.

"What the hell happened?" a voice said from behind him, and within a split second his SIG was in his hand and pointed in the face of the intruder. "Easy G- it's just me" Sam soothed his partner his hands held out in front of him with open palms.

"Sam?" Callen questioned, slowly lowering his gun arm.

"Gibbs called me, when they lost contact with you and you missed your check in he called me to help in the hunt" Sam explained softly. "Now what the hell happened G?" Callen sighed as he moved into the lounge and wearily sat down.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he stated with a smile.

"Ouch! The woman caused this? Man G- you sure know how to pick 'em" Sam commented with a smile, moving towards the kitchen and a bottle of water for his partner. Callen accepted it with a smile, before continuing with the rest of the sorry tale.

"I need to get ready for work- can you update Gibbs?" he finished as he got to his feet.

"Yeah sure, you sure you're up to this?" Sam responded carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam, and I still don't need a mother" the senior agent stated as he headed to the bedroom to get showered and changed.

"That is a matter of opinion" Sam muttered as his friend was out of earshot.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So he is definitely ok?" Gibbs asked the other agent.

"Yes, a bit battered but his usual stubborn self and tonight should finalise enough evidence that you can take down the whole set up" Sam informed the older man.

"I will get the teams together it needs to be hit at each site. The spa is a secondary site, but still an important one" Gibbs explained. "My team can cover that; I will arrange two tactical teams one for the home address of Arjan Yushenkov and one for wherever the job goes down. Callen will be arrested along with them- you never know when the cover might be needed again" Gibbs stated, arranging things even as he spoke.

"I'll back G up" Sam stated, his posture and words leaving no room for arguments.

"I'll be right there with you" Gibbs agreed as he finalised the plans, before grabbing the files and heading the to the director's office to update him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen drifted through the working day, just hoping for it to be over with so that the mission could be finalised. He headed into the staff room at lunch time and was ignored by Melissa, despite smiling at her and offering her some of his lunch. He sighed, he had hurt her without meaning to and he couldn't help but wish he could tell her the truth. She was beautiful inside and out- and someone that he knew he could get along with, he wanted to spend more time with her- but it couldn't be. He was an undercover agent and would probably be so for the rest of his life, he was destined to live alone- it was the safest for everybody for it to remain that way. He headed back to his treatment room, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he saw how pale he looked and couldn't help a sigh. A few of his new colleagues had already commented that he needed some sun, and his supervisor had scheduled him a sunbed session much to the agents disgust- he didn't seem to have much choice. So at two pm after he had completed the Indian head massage and so begrudgingly he headed to the sun bed for the first time in his life. He would never live this down if any of the team found out about this, he would just have to make sure that they never did.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A few hours later and Callen had finished work for the day- he had to admit he did look better with the colour to his skin. He downed a couple of pain killers as his ribs made themselves known and he awaited contact from his new boss. He didn't have to wait long before a group of men appeared in front of him.

"Let's go" David said from straight in front of him- a glint to his eyes that Callen had not seen from the man before.

"Where are we going?" Callen questioned as he followed the group.

"For your briefing, then you have a job to complete tonight" David responded, not turning to look at the other man- yet knowing he would follow. Half an hour later and Callen was lead into a darkened warehouse where Arjan was sat waiting for him.

"This is your target. I don't care what you have to do- I need you to use your specialist techniques to get all of the information you can on the deal he is in with Santiago. Then get rid of him" Arjan instructed.

"And my pay?" Callen asked, not moving to take the pack from Arjan until the details were confirmed.

"Five hundred thousand dollars, plus further jobs if you prove your worth" the man told him, sure that it would be expected.

"I don't work for less than three quarter of a million" Callen stated confident that the other man already knew that and would accept the terms.

"Fine, I expected as much, but you had better be worth every penny" the man agreed, and Callen moved forward to take the pack of photographs.

"What's his name?" Callen asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Andrew" Arjan responded, standing up and handing a set of car keys to the agent. "It's parked out front- I expect an update tomorrow. Meet us back here at 6pm"

"And the money?" Callen asked.

"Half now and half when the job is complete. David will sort it for you" he instructed, moving out of the building and out of the NCIS agent's sight.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Is that enough?" Sam asked the DC team leader.

"It is for me" Gibbs responded, speaking into his comm link he had the other teams moving instantly. "That mike is a handy bit of kit- I need to get our team one of those" he stated.

"Let's go get G" Sam stated, keen to get his partner to safety.

"Teams are already heading in- we can't risk you or I being seen after we have been to the apartment" the older man stated. Both men elapsed into silence as Gibbs listened intently for any update. "They just picked Callen up- he didn't go quietly by all accounts" the older man said with a chuckle.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked softly.

"He's fine- come on lets head to the boat yard and see how things are going" Gibbs suggested, starting the engine and heading out of the parking lot to check on progress.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Eight hours later and an exhausted Callen was stepping out of the shower at Gibbs' home.

"You could have got me released quicker" he commented as he accepted the beer that he friend handed him.

"Sorry G- it had to look convincing" the navy veteran chuckled. "How are the ribs?" he asked seriously.

"They are fine Jethro- nothing a few days off won't fix" the other man responded. "Did you get them all?" he asked as he sipped at his beer and inhaled the smell of steak cooking.

"Every last one of them man- and none of them even thought for a moment that Sergei wasn't exactly as they thought" Gibbs told him, shaking his head lightly at the sheer ability of the man in front of him to become anyone else that he needed to- yet there wasn't a hint of arrogance about the younger man.

"Good- although I never intend on becoming Sergei ever again Jethro" Callen stated emphatically.

"You know, now you come to mention it I do have a stiff neck- a massage would be great" the older agent commented with a grin.

"Jethro…" Callen uttered warningly.

"Something smells good!" a third agent entered the chat. Sam moved quickly into the house and took his usual place by his partner's side.

"So did you clear the spa?" Callen asked softly.

"Yep- ten people arrested, ten million dollars seized and 10kg of pure crack cocaine as an unexpected bonus" Gibbs explained lightly.

"What happens to the rest of the staff?" the undercover asked.

"I guess they will have to find work elsewhere- Serenity in no more. You did a fantastic job G" Gibbs congratulated the younger man, but Callen's thoughts were elsewhere and he couldn't help the slight flash of guilt that he felt for the innocent people that had suffered as a consequence.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Well here we are- the final chapter. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they have really meant a lot to me. Please don't forget to check out my other NCIS:LA stories, and please leave me one final review at the end of this chapter!

Chapter Ten

Callen slept fitfully that night, he managed an hour's sleep before he gave up and went out for a run instead. News had broken about the terrorist cell that had been taken down, and every last one of the suspects would spend the rest of their lives behind bars. That felt good, you never got used to literally saving a nation from mass devastation- but it did go a long way into why he kept doing the job that he did. In another day's time he would be back in Los Angeles and a day after that he would be back in OSP ready to face another case. He felt exhausted yet full of energy at the same time- the case had not gone how any of them had expected it to, but in a lot of ways that had been better for Callen. He had needed something to distract him after everything that he had been through with Janvier, nearly dying at the hands of the Iranians he had felt removed from his team and knew that he had been heading down a bad road.

The spy game was a lonely track to choose at the best of times, but when you were away from your team, and a place that you loosely considered home for the first time in life it felt very dark and isolated. He rolled his head on his shoulders as he slowed his pace to a jog, he was only half a mile away from Gibbs' place and he was in no hurry to return. He knew that his old friend and his partner would be waiting for him- but at the minute he didn't feel like company. Despite the job well done and his imminent return home he couldn't help the stirring in the pit of his stomach and the mild sensation of lose- yet he couldn't put his finger on why. He felt better than he had in weeks, the time removed from Los Angeles doing wonders for him. It was no surprise to him that people in law enforcement rarely lived beyond five years into retirement, the job changed everything about you- the way that you processed information, the manner that you interact with other people, and your priorities in life. Callen had had no choice in his career path- raised in the welfare system, with no family he had naturally fallen into the federal agencies. His independent streak the only thing that had stopped him from shooting through the ranks, he liked the life of pretending to be somebody else for the sake of the country- forgetting his own life and hiding behind whichever mask he chose to wear. He could guess what Nate would make of that, although he would never admit it to the other man if asked. Sometimes he did feel overwhelmed in solitude, he had colleagues that were more family than friends, and he lived his life making sure that nobody got close to him- yet suddenly he yearned for something that he had never wanted. He shook his head and pushed away all thoughts of the woman that had suddenly struck a chord within him. She hated him, and would get to know who he was so there was no point in thinking about her, yet despite his amazing control of his own mind he couldn't prevent his thoughts from travelling towards her.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Melissa Sanderson sighed as she flipped through the jobs page one more time. She had hated working at the Spa, but it had paid well for her duties and the benefits had been good- now she was unemployed and still had fees to pay for her course. She couldn't believe how wrong things had suddenly turned for her and the other six employees that hadn't been involved in whatever scheme had finally been broken down by the government.

She considered herself lucky that she hadn't become embroiled in it herself- yet still felt anger that it had continued as long as it had. She found it strange that it had fallen apart when it had, whatever scheme it had been had existed since the spa opened, and she had no idea what had caused it to fall apart. She couldn't help her thoughts suddenly drifting back to the stranger that had started work there a mere two weeks before the place had been busted. He had seemed kind of heart, and when she had looked into his beautiful blue eyes she had seen a pure soul- one that had been hurt sure, but not a cold bloodied killer like the rest of the employees had been proven to be- yet on the surface that was exactly what he had been. She had heard that Sergei had been arrested, but yet there was no photo in the newspapers and limited mention of him on the news. She sighed as she cast away all thought of the man that had hurt her- whether on purpose or not, she would never be involved with someone that could betray the country in that way- no matter what she saw within him when she was lost in his eyes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"There must be something we can do about them" Callen muttered and he sipped on the steaming coffee his friend had handed him as soon as he had stepped out of the shower. He was ignoring the plate of bacon and eggs that sat on the counter in front of him, as he was lost in thought and thinking out loud.

"For who G?" Gibbs questioned as his friend's mind was clearly whirling along.

"The people that lost their jobs" the special agent responded.

"Callen, people lose their jobs all of the time- what makes this so different?" the seasoned sailor asked.

"Because it is not usually my fault" Callen replied honestly.

"It's not your fault this time Callen- the Spa was dirty, they would never have been employed in the first place if it wasn't for the dirty money" Gibbs reasoned.

"They didn't know that Jethro- they are just normal hard working people, not just names on a page" the agent stated.

"People or one person in particular?" the older man asked with a grin. "This wouldn't be about a certain pretty receptionist would it?" he questioned.

"Leave it Gibbs- forget I mentioned it" Callen argued with a sigh, instantly withdrawing from the conversation.

"Come on Callen- do you want me to see if I can pull in some favours and find her a job? There might be some at the boat house" he offered gently. He had known the younger agent for many years, and had seen him have many casual flings with girls- but this one seemed different and he actually seemed taken with her.

"Well if there was something going it wouldn't hurt" Callen admitted reluctantly.

"Eat your breakfast and I will see what I can do" Gibbs agreed with a smile, Callen nodded and started eating the cooked meal in front of him finally feeling a bit of his appetite returning despite the constant throb in his side that had been aggravated by his run. Less than thirty minutes later Gibbs returned, smiling as he had managed to secure the girl a job. "Only a basic secretary job- but it pays ok and she can start on Monday" Gibbs informed his friend gently.

"Thank you" Callen said appreciative of his friend's efforts.

"Are you going to call her and tell her?" Gibbs asked his friend softly.

"No, I can't compromise the cover. You do it and tell her that it is in compensation or something" Callen responded, before moving back towards the guest room to pack his bags ready for his flight home. Gibbs shook his head- sometimes he just wanted to shake his friend and curse his determination to be alone in life.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mellisa Sanderson?" Gibbs questioned as a pretty lady answered the apartment door. "I am Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS- can I come in for a moment?" he asked politely, and was relieved when she pulled the door further open to allow him in.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she let the man into her home.

"No not at all. I am aware that the recent closure of the Serenity spa due to unforeseen circumstances lead to you losing your job. A friend of mine requested that I try and find you compensation by way of another job" he told her softly.

"Who would this friend of yours be?" she asked, confused at the strange conversation.

"You would know him as Sergei" he told her, not knowing what to expect by way of a response. Her expression immediately darkened.

"I want nothing to do with any of those pigs" she stated defiantly.

"I appreciate the gesture Miss Sanderson- however as I have stated Sergei as you know him is a friend of mine- please read into that what you will" Gibbs explained gently, allowing her to join the dots in her own mind.

"He isn't really called Sergei is he?" she asked as she came to her own conclusions.

"No he is not" Gibbs replied with a smile.

"And he isn't really an arms dealer or drugs trafficker is he?" she questioned with a groan. "I knew I should have trusted my instincts!" she stated as she sat down on her arm chair and held her head in her hands.

"He is very good at what he does" Gibbs reasoned gently.

"He is an agent like you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"In the interest of his safety and yours I can't confirm it" the agent told her softly, his smile confirming her answer.

"Is he okay?" she asked, suddenly recognising the danger that the man must have been in.

"Aside from broken ribs he is fine- he felt bad that you had lost your job" Gibbs commented.

"Please can you give him something for me?" she asked as she quickly scribbled a note for the man.

"Of course- and here are all of the details that you need for your new job" he told her as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, both of you so much" she told him, moving over to him and gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It is my pleasure" he told her with a smile, accepting the note that she gave him and placing it in his pocket knowing that Callen would kill him if he knew that the conversation had ever taken place.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Thanks for everything G" Gibbs told his friend as he walked him into the terminal building. "Look after him for me Sam" he told his new friend as he shook hands with the bigger man.

"You can count on it- someone needs to" Sam commented with a chuckle.

"Hey I am right here you know" Callen argued- pleased to see his friends getting on, even if it was at his expense.

"Yep we know, I can hear your whining from here" his partner stated.

"It is not whining Sam it is merely commenting. You know you would miss me if I wasn't here- I complete you" Callen commented with a straight face.

"Or something like that G" Sam parried with a grin. "Come on or we will miss our flight" he told his friend.

"Next time we definitely need to meet in a bar" Callen told his old friend softly as he shook his hand- only to be pulled into a loose hug.

"Stay low G- and I mean it" the older man instructed as he waved the two off.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I still say that you didn't need to waste your vacation on coming to join me in Washington" Callen commented as the two walked out of the terminal into the LA sunshine.

"Course I did G- I know you can't keep out of trouble by yourself" Sam responded with a smile.

"I am not a child Sam" Callen stated with a sigh- knowing that his partner's protective streak was clearly not going anywhere any time soon.

"Sometimes you act like one" the larger man laughed as he walked towards his car. "Do you need a ride home?" he offered as he unlocked the challenger.

"Please" Callen accepted as he placed his bag on the back seat of the car. As he sat in the passenger seat of the car he finally allowed himself relax, he rested his head back and closed his eyes- sun glasses covering his tired eyes. Before he knew it he was home and with bag slung over his shoulder he was walking into his bare lounge.

"Shall I call for pizza?" Sam offered, not wanting to leave his friend alone.

"Sure- there is beer in the fridge" Callen agreed easily. "I'll just unpack- do you need to call Michelle?" he asked softly as he lifted his washing out of the bag and placed them into the wash basket- missing the piece of paper that fluttered to the ground as he did so.

"No I text her from the airport" Sam responded, as he bent to recover the piece of paper. "You dropped this" he said as he handed the paper to his friend. Quizzically the younger man accepted the note, reading it quickly a look of shock crossed his face- finally giving way to pleasure as his brain absorbed the words that he read. Sam looked at him in confusion- but sensed not to push his partner. Wordlessly Callen reread the note, before moving over to his mantel piece and carefully placing it in his box of treasures.

"Now what pizza do you fancy?" he asked as he turned back to his partner.

"Your choice" Sam surrendered, knowing that his partner was unlikely to share whatever was on the paper- but happy that whatever it was seemed to return his friend to his usual self.

The End

Please review!


End file.
